We will rock you
We will rock you — песня английской рок-группы Queen из альбома News of the World. Написана Брайаном Мэем. Несмотря на то, что песня выпущена в виде сингла лишь в некоторых странах, она завоевала огромную популярность по всему миру и к ней был снят видеоклип. В Америке «We Will Rock You» и «We Are the Champions» вышли на одной стороне пластинки, так как там их всегда играли вместе — на радио, на спортивных состязаниях и даже на альбоме они были записаны вместе. Песня Песня известна благодаря своему запоминающемуся ритму — два удара ногой и один хлопок руками. Такое сопровождение открывает песню и длится до самого конца. Песня уникальна ещё тем, что в ней играет лишь один музыкальный инструмент — электрогитара. Мэй вступает на ней после третьего куплета во время второго повторения «We will, we will rock you». Он начинает скользить по струнам, создавая однотонный звук, который делается всё громче и громче. После четвёртого повторения этих слов, Мэй начинает играть своё соло и вместе с ним заканчивается песня. Первоначально в песне должны были быть слова «We Will Beat You», но Меркьюри сказал, что так звучит глупо, и заменил слова. На концертах песня игралась другим образом, однако своего звучания не теряла. Вместо ударов ногами и хлопков руками ритм создавал Роджер Тейлор своей ударной установкой. Он играл лишь на двух барабанах, которые обычно находились на разных концах установки. Только с началом гитарного соло несколько раз ударял по тарелкам и опять принимался создавать привычный ритм. Ударные сопровождались бас-гитарой Джона Дикона и электрогитарой Мэя. После этого на сцену выходил Фредди Меркьюри и начинал петь. Часто он брал с собой какие-то другие вещи во время этой песни. Например, надевал какую-нибудь необычную шляпу, или если концерт проходил за границей, то брал с собой большое полотно, на одной стороне которого был флаг Великобритании, а на другой флаг той страны, где проходил концерт. Быстрая версия Queen сделали ещё одну версию песни, назвав её «We Will Rock You (fast version)». Студийная запись песни хранится в архивах BBC и не была записана ни на один альбом, однако такая версия открывала почти каждый концерт группы в период конца 1970-х — начала 1980-х годов. Между этой песней и оригинальной версией есть несколько различий — нет привычного ритма, какой был в первоначальной композиции, песня намного быстрее и тяжелее. Ударные и гитара играют более важную роль. Меркьюри часто пел припев вместе с Тейлором, причём обычно не допевал, и сразу переключался на следующий куплет. После второго куплета Мэй играл совершенно другое гитарное соло. В конце, после третьего куплета, Тейлор играет некоторое время на своих ударных, и песня заканчивается. Песня вошла в концертные альбомы Live Killers, Queen on Fire – Live at the Bowl и Queen Rock Montreal. В августе 1979 года песня была выпущена в виде сингла с концертной записью песни «Let Me Entertain You» на стороне «Б». Сингл не достиг успеха в чартах. Видеоклип Видео снято режиссёром Роком Фликсом в январе 1978 года. Съёмки проходили в заснеженном саду Тейлора в Суррее. Представляет собой выступление группы. Видео снималось вместе с клипом к «Spread Your Wings», и поэтому эти два видео схожи между собой. Из-за погоды все музыканты одеты в тёплые куртки: Дикон в красную спортивную, Тейлор в тёмную с мехом по краям, Меркьюри в такую же, что и у Тейлора, но кожаную, а Мэй в простую кожаную куртку. Также из деталей одежды стоит отметить тёмные очки в виде звёзд у Меркьюри (ещё он надевал очки лишь в клипах «Spread Your Wings», «Body Language», «Breakthru», «The Invisible Man» и «Innuendo»), оранжевый шарф Мэя и чёрно-белые кожаные сапоги Тейлора, которыми он отстукивает такт ногами. В клипе известный ритм создают Дикон, Тейлор и Мэй (хотя то, что это делает гитарист, показывается лишь один раз). Они не играют на своих инструментах, хотя у басиста висит его бас гитара, а ударная установка стоит за музыкантами и в данном случае является для них фоном. Меркьюри в начале песни сидит на ступеньке и потом начинает петь. Изредка показывается лицо Мэя. Припев поют все музыканты кроме него. Его гитары не видно до последнего момента, пока он не начинает водить по её струнам. В клипе он играет не на Red Special, а на её копии белого цвета. Оригиналу была противопоказана такая температура, при которой снимался клип. Когда Мэй играет соло, его показывают намного чаще по сравнению с предыдущей частью клипа. С началом соло можно заметить, что Меркьюри снимает очки, однако в следующий момент они опять надеты на нём. Клип часто игрался вместе с клипом к песне с «We Are the Champions». Переход от одного клипа к другому был таким: с началом «We Will Rock You» сапоги Тейлора выбивают прежний клип из кадра и начинается второе видео, но звук «We Are the Champions» продолжается ещё несколько секунд. Текст песни Buddy you're a boy make a big noise Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day You got mud on yo' face You big disgrace Kickin' your can all over the place Singin' We will we will rock you We will we will rock you Buddy you're a young man hard man Shouting in the street gonna take on the world some day You got blood on yo' face You big disgrace Wavin' your banner all over the place We will we will rock you Sing it We will we will rock you Buddy you're an old man poor man Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make You some peace some day You got mud on your face Big disgrace Somebody betta put you back into your place We will we will rock you Sing it We will we will rock you Everybody We will we will rock you We will we will rock you Alright Видео center|350 px Категория:Песни Категория:Английские песни Категория:Арена-рок Категория:Queen